


Sailor Moon Pure Stars

by KatiaSunna



Series: Sailor Moon Fan Series After Stars (SolarMiko Edition) [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Continuation after Stars, F/M, Fan Series, Gen, Other, Sailor Moon Fan Series, no romance in this one sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiaSunna/pseuds/KatiaSunna
Summary: After settling down from the battle with Galaxia, the senshi head off into their second year in school and now a new enemy appears. Plus new sailor senshi make their appearance.





	Sailor Moon Pure Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently revising the story from my fanfiction.net account cause I'm getting back into this a bit. I thought I had some other chapters written up but somehow all the documents mysteriously vanished..... poof..
> 
> Anyways. the New Senshi for this Fan Season:  
> Sailor Sun/Katie Hoshiyo  
> Sailor Comet/Maiko Suiseino  
> Sailor Star/Momoko Hoshino  
> Sailor Latona/Ayame Shirako  
> Sailor Leto/Rina Shirako
> 
> VILLAINS:  
> Stella, Sailor Spectre, Sailor Nucroi, Sailor Vanity, Sailor Veniem, Sailor Banshee
> 
> New CATS: Kuu (White with Pink Eyes) and Yue (Black with Green Eyes); Smaller and fluffier than Luna and Artemis.
> 
> OTHERS: Queen Aurora, Prince/King Hyperion, Tenshi and Sayo.

It was morning around seven in the morning when the alarm sounded in Usagi's room. It read 8 AM (someone changed the alarm) Usagi looked at the time and started freaking out. She hurried into her school uniform and hurried downstairs.

"I'm so late!" Usagi cried out. Her parents and younger brother were watching her frantic behavior as she grabbed her lunch and school bag and headed out the door, running to school.

"Big sis isn't late," Shingo said looking at the clock.

"I actually set her clock differently," Mr. Tsukino said with a smile and laughed.

"Kenji?!" Ikuko explained, placing her hands on her hops.

"What? I thought that would help her get to school on time," Kenji said a bit innocently.

"That is very smart of you, Oto-san," Shingo smirked.

Usagi hurried up to the school and stops when she sees Ami at the gates.

"Usagi-chan, you're early," Mizuno Ami said, surprised.

"I am?" Usagi asked clueless. She tried to remember if she saw the clock in her room correctly. Usually everytime, her father is already out the door…. Wait a minute….

Ami nodded and soon their other two friends Kino Makoto and Aino Minako arrived.

"Are you guys excited about the first day of second year of high school?" Minako asked putting her hands together.

"Yeah, I wonder what classes we're in this year," Makoto wondered.

"I hope we're in the same class together," Ami said, "I never got to be in the same class with you last year."

"I want to study hard and do my very best this year," Usagi said and marched over to the class boards.

"I don't think Usagi has the chance," Makoto said with a sweatdrop.

"Don't worry, we'll help her," Minako said and the girls went with Usagi to see which class they are in.

“We do want our Moon Princess to succeed and pass with flying colors.”

Once Usagi reached the classroom board, she sees a blonde haired student standing looking to see which class she is in. To Usagi, she is very pretty. The student noticed Usagi staring at her and turned her head to look at Usagi.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked calmly with no sound of annoyance in her voice.

"Gomen," Usagi said bowing, "I just thought you are really pretty. I don't think we met. I'm Tsukino Usagi."

"Nice to meet you Tsukino-san, I'm Hoshiyo Kiyoko. Nice to meet you," The student said with a smile.

"Are you a new transfer student?" Ami asked as the girls finally made it to the board.

"Yes, I am but I was home schooled. I moved here from Kyoto" The new girl said with a smile, "What are your names?"

"Oh, these are two of my other friends, Minako-chan and Mako-chan," Ami said pointing to her two other friend, "My name is Mizuno Ami"

"Nice to meet all of you," Katie said, “If you all like, you can call me Katie. My grandparents always called me that.”

"So looks like you’re in the same class as us Katie-chan," Minako said looking on the class lists.

"That is amazing," katie said, "I hope we get to be good friends."

"Of course we will be," Usagi said, "We also have Rei-chan… she goes to a different school but you'll get to meet her."

"So Katie" Minako said putting her arm around Katie's shoulder, "do you want to hang out after school?"

"I'm busy after school," Katie said.

"How come?" Ami asked.

"Are you still moving in or you doing some errands" Makoto asked.

"No and No…" Katie said, "I'm training for the nationals for junior figure skating."

"Oh" Usagi said.

“Oh yeah, I remember seeing you in the news about your figure skating competition,” Makoto said.

"Well class is going to begin soon. So let's go in," Ami said looking at her watch.  
Usagi smiled and the five girls headed inside.

After school, Katie headed off to the ice arena a few blocks away from the school. Usagi followed her and finally caught up.

"I thought you're going to hang out with the others," Katie said.

"I wanna come with you," Usagi said, "I want to watch you skate on the ice."

"Okay, you can watch me skate some routines I’m doing with my friends: Tenshi and Sayo."

"Oh... You do group routines?"

"Yeah. Sometimes they partner me up with a male skater, but I’ve known Tenshi and Sayo since childhood."

Soon they reached the ice arena and Katie got ready to put on her practice gear. Usagi sat in the stands waiting for the session to start so she can see Katie skate.  
Soon three girls (one of them is Katie) came onto the ice and started skating around to warm up.

Back at Crown Parlor, the girls including Rei were sitting down drinking milkshakes with Luna and Artemis and Makoto came up with a question.

"Hey Luna, I was thinking... I know that there is a Sailor Moon only in this time. Have you ever thought about if there is a kingdom like the Moon Kingdom that was also in the Silver Millennium?" she asked.

"Which kingdom are you referring to?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure that if there is a kingdom on the sun. I never even heard of people living on the sun before," Makoto said.

"Legend has it that there were a few kingdoms that stood with one kingdom ruled by the queen Aurora. If that legend is true, I would like to find out more about this kingdom."

"I'm not sure if there is another princess we have to protect or is one of the senshi to protect the moon princess."

"I'm not sure about that Mako-chan," Luna said, "as of right now, Chaos has not invaded yet so we should relax for right now."

"I think that would be interesting if there is another soldier like us."

~After Katie's practice~

"You were so great, Katie-chan," Usagi said as the two walked out of the building.

"Thanks" Katie smiled, "Well I better head home now."

"Yeah, Nice hanging out with you," Usagi said heading off, "See you in school tomorrow~!"

They both headed their separate ways. Usagi reached home and plopped down on her bed.

"Usagi-chan?" Luna asked. "Do you remember anything from your mother Queen Serenity about a kingdom on the sun"

"Sadly no. There are a lot of things I need to know about my past life."

"I see"

"Where is this going? Is there a Senshi from the sun?" she asked.

"I would love to know that. Is there is such a kingdom, I would want to know more about it."

“You really think that there are other guardians apart of this system like us?”

“If there is, even more dangerous situations will come upon us.”

"Well, I'm going to sleep now." Usagi said getting into her pjs and heading to sleep.

Meanwhile at Rei's shrine, Rei was having a dream about something.

(Rei's dream)

"We have to find her and protect her" The first solder said.

"Or we fought for the Solar Kingdom for nothing," The second senshi with a little bit of an indian accent said.

"We must do it for our late queen and princess," The third Senshi said.

"Our new mission as the Legendary Senshi is to find the princess and defeat the witch."

(End dream)

Rei woke up and gasped. So it could be real. A kingdom of the sun existed in the Silver Millenium. She got out of bed and put on her miko robes and rushed to the fire reading room. She lit up the fire and starts praying into it. She needed to see who the mysterious soldiers were.

"Who are the Legendary Senshi?" She asked herself, "I need to call the girls in for an emergency meeting"

The next morning, Rei called in the girls to the temple.

"You do realize it's 5:30 in the morning?" MInako complained.

"I do apologize. It’s just that… I had a dream last night and it's really important" Rei said.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"I had a dream about a group of Senshi called the Legendary Senshi talking about looking for their lost princess from the Solar Kingdom."

"Did you say the Legendary Senshi?" Artemis asked.

"You know about them?" Ami asked.

"These Senshi was a group of Senshi that existed way before the Silver Millenium. They served the people of the sun for generations. The Legendary Senshi includes the four main members: Leto, Latona, Comet, and Star," Artemis answered

"The Sun Princess must be the daughter of the Queen Aurora. Legend is true after all. Meaning the Sun Princess must have a main guardian known as Sailor Sun," Luna said.

"They also mentioned a witch but I don't know who…." Rei said.

"Well if we ever come in contact with the witch, we'll know." Artemis said.

"So since we have a few hours til school starts, what should we do?" Minako asked.

"I now Katie-chan practices figure skating in the morning around this time." Usagi said.

"I would like to meet this new girl," Rei said.

Soon the girls headed to the rink and saw Katie skating around on the ice.

"So that's Katie?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, she's a new transfer student at Juuban High School" Makoto said.

"She is interesting"

The girls nodded.

In the locker room, a girl was getting ready to go onto the ice when a mysterious dark magic possessed her. A symbol of dark magic appeared on her forehead and she went into the ice without her skates on. She starts attacking the other skaters and took their energy. The blast from hitting the other skaters knocked Katie off the ice and sliding to the wall.

"What the heck?" Makoto said not believing her eyes.

"Chaos has awakened again," Minako said.

"Everyone transform!" Luna told them. The girls nodded.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

The five girls transformed into their respective Senshi forms. The possessed girl looked over to the five Senshi standing and posing.

"For love and justice, I'm the beautiful sailor suited girl, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, We'll punish you," Sailor Moon said.

The girl passed out and out emerges and woman with dark skin wearing purple and grey clothing with a sailor color appears. She even had long pointy ears.

“A Sailor Guardian?!” Venus exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Mars asked.

"The name is Sailor Spectre," she said. "I’m a guardian of Shadow and Possession. I will complete my mission for my queen.”

"Enough jibber jabber!" Venus said.

"If you insist" Spectre said and attacked them with her shadow blasts. The girls dodged her attacks. But they got hit at sometime after a few more attacks.

"Now little Senshi, say goodbye," Spectre chuckled as she prepared to send a blast.

Katie quickly recovered and saw a group of Senshi getting defeated. Something clicked inside her and a small pen with a star appeared in front of her like magic.

"Am I…. one of them?" She asked getting up and she picked up the small star rod. She started yelling at the woman, "Hey you!"

Sailor Spectre turned her head to see one of her victims standing up, "What are you? Some super hero?"

"Katie-chan…" Sailor Moon whispered.

"That girl is going to get killed." Artemis said looking at Katie.

Katie's bangs starting flowing up and a sun mark appeared on her forehead.

"Could it be?" Luna noticed.

"Sun Star Power, Make Up!" Katie shouted and she felt the light bathe her body. After her transformation, she was wearing a sol fuku like the others with yellow skirt and color with Orange bows

"That can't be possible….!" Sailor Spectre stated.

"I'm the soldier of the Sun, and bathe yourself in light to purify the darkness," She said, "I'm Sailor Sun."

The other Senshi got up and stared at their new friend and comrade.

"Sweet we have a new ally!" Venus said.

Sailor Spectre grew mad and attacked Sun. Sun quickly dodged and uses her attack on her.

"Solar Escalation!" She said and released a burst of light. The dark sailor soldier got hit.

"Why you brat! You ruined my outfit! I'll get you back for this!" Spectre said and disappeared.

The Senshi went up to Sailor Sun.

"You did well, Sailor Sun," Mars said.

"Thank you," Sailor Sun said.

"Congrats Katie-chan," Sailor Moon said wrapping her arms around her.  
Sun smiled. She felt glad.

Meanwhile….

"you returned early Sailor Spectre." A voice said.

"I apologize your highness. It was because of a Sailor Soldier known as Sailor Sun."

"Sailor Sun? I thought she was long sealed into the core of the sun" the dark queen said. "How about the next mission you go out with your sister. I need more information about this Sailor Sun."

"Yes Queen Stella." Black Star bowed and headed off.

The witch Stella on her throne smirked and looked up, "This is going to be fun."

 

To Be Continued...


End file.
